desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Who You Really Are, Part 2
"Who You Really Are, Part 2" is the 27th episode of Desperate Schoolboys, as well as the second part of its second season's finale. 'Summary' Ben struggles to separate his idol image from the real Liz, meanwhile Emma continues to demand their relationship be kept secret. Joe and Silvia look for a way to escape Dr. Sonya. Josh and Dean continue their relationship, but Josh gets in a little trouble. Rena looks for a way to escape Henry's wrath. And Nick returns to Wiksteria, with a plan for Liz, as the mystery surrounding James' death is finally revealed. Meanwhile James remembers how he first met students at Wiksteria High. 'Plot' 'Teaser' We see Liz in the basement of Wiksteria Meadows, she looks up at the window above, but realizes she cannot reach it, Quickly, she glances to the bookcase and begins to push it up to the window, she then uses it as a ladder to freedom. "Where do you think you're going?" calls a voice, it's Dr. Reynolds, who's entered the basement. Liz begins to climb more quickly but Dr. Reynolds grabs her ankle, she makes it halfway through the window but her ankle is still under grips. Suddenly, she cocks her leg and kicks Dr. Reynolds in the face, causing him to fall down. She then shimmies through the window and runs. "No! Liz! You're off your pills! You're not safe!" Dr. Reynolds calls from within the window. Liz is seen running through the streets, shaking and confused, when suddenly, she runs straight into a girl, who is also in a hurry. The other girl, Mary Strange, helps Liz up and asks her if she's okay. "I... I... Who are you?" Liz mumbles. "Um, no time, I have to get somewhere!" Mary quickly runs past Liz and the latter watches her dash away, before continuing to run herself. We see Liz wake up from her bender with a knife in her hand, crouch over James' body. Liz stands up, shocked, leaving the knife in James. She backs away, when suddenly; James takes a breath, still alive. As he begins to try and stand up, Liz runs out of the house. Liz walks through the front door to her house and falls to the floor, crying. "Liz? Honey? What are you doing here?" Amanda asks, approaching her daughter in a confused state. "I couldn't take it there anymore, mom..." Liz utters, tearfully. "I can get my prescription filled, be medicated from home, just please don't make me go back. Please..." At this, Amanda helps her daughter up, and hugs her. "What happened last night?" Amanda asks, curiously. "Nothing. It's the doctors. I swear, they're all crazy. They keep trying to make me think I'm crazy, I can't last the rest of the summer," Liz sobs. Amanda tells her not to worry, saying that she will be welcoming her home. Liz smiles as she embraces her mother. Flash to the fire that Nick started in Henry's home beginning to spread and grow bigger. 'Act I' Liz and Nick are standing outside the Strange's house which is going up in flames. Inside the basement, everyone begins coughing and looks in horror to see smoke rising from underneath the door. "Fire! That psycho is trying to kill us!" Rena screams. "No," Mary shouts, "My dad would never hurt me. He couldn't have started this." Suddenly the door opens and they all look up to see Ben. They all smile as Ben says, "Quickly, let's go!" They all begin heading for the door, Rena helping Hugo up the stairs. Outside the burning house Nick is watching with a smile. Liz is screaming, "BEN!" When suddenly Rocky comes running out the house, a face of hope overcomes Liz. However Nick's face drops. They continue to watch as Ben and Rena, helping Mary and Hugo, exit the burning house. Ben runs to Liz as they embrace. However Rena looks over to see Nick, he screams, "You? You did this?! YOU DID THIS! YOU STARTED BOTH FIRES!!!" Rena is screaming so aggressively that his eyes look like they pop from his sockets, as he jumps at Nick, pinning him to the ground. Rena screams in his face, "YOU KILLED ALI! YOU KILLED HER!!!" Rena is tearing as he begins violently punching Nick several times in the face. Ben shouts in the background, "Rena, stop! Vengeance is no answer!" Rena ignores him and continues to hit Nick, his own knuckles beginning to bleed. Suddenly though he hears Mary scream, "Dad? DAD! MY DAD IS STILL IN THERE!!!" Rena stops and looks over to the crying Mary, he then looks at the burning house. Rena runs inside. Mary and Hugo are standing at the door of the house, that Rena has just run into. Ben and Liz are still standing by the bloody Nick on the ground. Ben turns to Liz, "Wait for me once more. I have to help him." Ben steps forward and looks at the rapidly crumbling house, preparing himself to run inside. However suddenly he hears a small groan from Liz. He spins round and briefly sees Liz, knocked out, lying on the ground. But he is immediately smacked in the face by Nick's crutch, falling unconscious to the ground. Nick looks around to ensure no one is watching, thankfully they are too engrossed by the fire, and begins pulling Ben by the feet towards a car. "What do you mean you want me to prove your innocence?" Joe wonders, confused, still tied up next to Silvia at Dr. Sonya's house. "You tell people that you planted the photos you found. You tell them that the recording was a blip. A misunderstanding. Everyone can win here," Dr. Sonya tells him. "What are you talking about?" Joe asks. "I can get away scot free; if you just admit it was all a mistake. That you faked what you saw. That what was recorded was merely a twist of context." "And ''why would I do that? You think I'' would go scot free if they think I forged evidence?" Joe questions. "So we blame your condition, give you a couple weeks back at Wiksteria Meadows," Sonya suggests. "Okay, I am ''not going back there, this is beyond ridiculous," Joe states. Silvia turns to Joe, "Maybe you should do it." "What?" he asks her. "See, the girl agrees!" Brad exclaims. "Shut up," Joe tells him, "What do you mean?" he asks Silvia. "Well, he seems pretty serious, but if doing this can set us free..." she states."Trust me," Joe says, "We won't be free." 1 Year Ago James, Rena, Joe and Ben are all sitting for lunch at school. Suddenly a ball comes heading their way. Josh shouts over, "Watch out, losers!" The ball lands on the table with a thud, hitting food in the air. Joe looks over at Josh, shaking his head. "What a douche!" Joe comments. Suddenly Josh comes running over, he looks over his shoulder to see his new friends aren't watching and then whispers, "Hey, sorry about that. I'm new here and trying to fit in." "By being a douche?" Joe asks, "Well, I guess that's the way to do it if you want to hang out with other douches." "I think what my crude friend means is that 'you don't need to impress anyone'," James smiles. Josh smiles back. Josh is sitting with them, having lunch. "So what you guys got going on? Any parties?" Josh asks. "Thought we might go and pelt some kids with footballs unexpectedly as they're having their lunch, that's always fun," Joe teases. Josh gives Joe a smile of touché, and Joe returns one that suggests it's all in good fun. "You guys like girls?" Josh asks. "Girls? Sure..." Rena says. "I love girls," Josh adds. "Good to know..." James laughs. The five all smile and continue their lunch. Josh and Dean are walking down the street. "Your dad was really cool about us last night," Dean comments. "Surprisingly, yeah," Josh agrees. "I'd like you to meet mine," Dean says. "Really?" Josh asks, "I'd like that." "Might as well be open. I know you will get a long great," Dean smiles. 'Act II' Ben's eyes open. He looks around to see himself on the roof of the construction site for the school. He is tied-up to a beam. He looks around to see Liz is also tied-up across from him, and Nick is standing between them. "Liz, are you alright?" Ben calls over. Liz nods. "What do you want?" Ben asks Nick. Nick, ignoring him, strolls around, looking at the leftovers of the date, "Looks like you had a nice time up here." Nick picks up the origami swan off the table; he looks at it with disgust and then crushes it in his hand. "You don't really love her," Nick says. "What?" Ben asks. "You don't know her!" Nick shouts, "Did she tell you about her medication? She needs medication for a crippling paranoia disorder. And she spent her summer in a Mental Clinic!" Ben shakes his head, "I don't care." Nick nods, "Well, I think that you will care about this. Remember your friend James? Well, the night that Liz broke out from the clinic, she was without her pills and was confused and... dangerous. She killed James." "I don't believe it," Ben says, however he looks over to a teary Liz. "Liz?" he demands. "I'm sorry, Ben," Liz says over her tears. Ben gapes in horror. Nick smiles and then takes Liz's medication bottle out of his pocket, "About time for your dosage, Liz, I believe. But there will be no dosage tonight; Ben is going to see you for who you really are." Liz moans in horror at the thought of it. But Nick smiles at her, "And then you will see that only I love you for you. That the two of us belong together." Nick walks back over to Ben, "Open wide." He then proceeds to empty the medication into his hand and forces it down Ben's gullet. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Liz screams over. "There will be no dosage for you tonight, but Ben and I are going to have a little too much dosage," Nick then empties the rest of the medication into his own mouth and swallows, "Both Ben and I are going to start getting drowsy, and then we will experience respiratory issues and a irregularities in our hear-rate, until we die." Liz and Ben look at him confused but then Nick takes out another pill from his pocket, "Unless we empty our stomach and clear our systems. This pill will save one of us. And you, Liz, the real you without your pills, will chose which one to save." Rena is seen walking through the fire of the Strange household, cautiously making his way through. A piece of ceiling falls beside him causing him to jump, he then cries out, "Henry?! Henry?!" He walks forward a little and sees no one amongst the flames. "Henry?!" he calls again. Suddenly, Rena is hit in the back of the head by a candlestick and falls the ground, narrowly avoiding flames. He is still conscious, and looks up to see Henry standing over him, candlestick in hand. "Well, isn't this our perfect end?" Henry states. "What are you talking about?!" Rena asks, shouting over the crackles of the flames surrounding the two of them. "The fire, I believe it represents hell. You think I don't know I've sinned? Because I do. In the end it all came down to protecting Mary. And now, we'll both burn within God's vengeance!" Henry exclaims. "Believe me, it's not God's vengeance! More like that of some douchey kid!" Rena exclaims. "God uses many as his agents!" Henry tells him. "Before we... burn in hell," Rena starts. "Mary said that her last boyfriend died. What happened?" Henry pauses. At the construction site, a tied-up Ben is beginning to look drowsy. Nick, standing over Liz, is also looking drowsy, "Right, it's time." Nick unties Liz and then smiles at her, "Remember what I told you that night we went stargazing? I told you that one life was just a blip in time, that in the long run didn't matter. That's what James and Ben were. But us - we are soul mates." Nick then hands her the pill. Suddenly Liz begins grabbing her head as she begins to suffer without her medication, as she looks back up she sees Ali. "Ali?" she utters. The vision of Ali shouts, "It's your fault I'm dead, Liz! Nick only started that fire for you! You killed me and James!" Liz begins screaming hysterically, her vision having blocked out all else as she begins leaping around in a fit, accidently hitting into Nick, who stumbles backwards. Nick's heels reach the edge of the floor and he begins to fall backwards over the edge, just before his weight pulls him over he looks at the crazy Liz and remarks with a face of sorrow, "I only wanted you to love me," before falling and dropping to the ground to his death. Liz's vision seems to slightly clear as she looks over to the tied-up and drowsy Ben. She runs over to him and places the pill in his mouth, helping him swallow it, Ben then leans to the side and empties his stomach. Liz unties Ben and helps him to his feet, however suddenly her head begins to spin once more, she grabs it and falls to her knees, her vision becoming more blurry. As she looks back up she sees Ben as Ali. She sees Ali say, "Liz? Liz, is everything alright? It's me, Ben." Suddenly Liz pounces forward with an aggressive face, pinning the vision of Ali to the ground, which is actually Ben. Ben tries to squirm free as Liz begins screaming and scratching at him. Ben suddenly grabs her head forcefully and looks into his eyes, "Liz! Liz, it' me! It's Ben! Everything is alright!" Suddenly Liz's eyes fix on Ben and she smiles, "Ben?" They then embrace, but Liz pulls herself awake, "Oh my god! I remember..." "Remember what?" Ben asks. Liz explains, "The night of James' death. I remember...I didn't kill him...it was Mary." "Well, what happened?" Rena asks, noticing the flames are not yet spreading to their area. He stands up, and Henry begins to talk, "We're going to die anyway... I may as well tell you." "Yes," Rena agrees, "You may." Flash to James walking along the beach on a coastline when he bumps into Mary, causing her to drop her purse. Politely, he picks it up for her, placing the items back inside. He hands it to her, and she smiles shyly. We see a flash of Mary and James taking a romantic stroll on the pier together, they look out upon the ocean together and kiss passionately. Flash to Henry busting into James' hotel room with a frightened Mary behind him, trying to stop him. "Where is he?!" Henry exclaims. "He went home today," Mary sobs. "Home? And where's home?" Henry wonders. Mary shakes her head, tearfully. At this, Henry grabs her by the back of the head and begins pulling his daughter's hair, "Where's home?!" "W-Wiksteria..." Mary utters, scared. "Did he give you an address? Perhaps for you to write to him?" Henry asks, still angered. Mary nods, wiping away her tears. Her father lets out a wicked smile. We see Henry drive his car past a sign reading, "''Now Entering Wiksteria". We see Mary stepping off of a bus in the town of Wiksteria, staring at James' address on a piece of paper from her pocket, before putting it away and running. As she runs, she bumps into Liz Taylor, causing them both to fall over. Mary helps Liz up and asks her if she's okay. "I... I... Who are you?" Liz mumbles. "Um, no time, I have to get somewhere!" Mary quickly runs past Liz and the latter watches her dash away, before continuing to run herself. Flash to Henry waiting in the bushes outside James' house, he sees James' parents walk out of the house and into the car, before driving away. He smiles, seeing this as perfectly convenient, before walking up to the front door. He tries opening it, but it's locked, he then lifts a large rock from James' front garden and bashes it around the door, forcing it open. He barges into the house and finds James in his kitchen. "Who... who are you?" James asks, confused. "I'm the father of your girlfriend..." Henry starts, "And I'm very unhappy." James' eyes widen, but before he can do anything, Henry lifts a large knife from where James had been cutting bread for sandwiches and plunges it into the boy's stomach. James coughs some blood and collapses, seeing Henry standing over him, smiling. We see Henry wipe finger prints off the knife with a tissue before rushing out the door, when out there, he sees Liz Taylor run past. "Excuse me, girl! Are you okay?" he asks. At this, Liz approaches him, confused, before collapsing. Surprised, Henry gives a wicked smile, before dragging Liz inside James' house and planting her next to the boy's body. Liz's eyes quickly open, and Henry leaves the house. As he does so, he's approached by Mary. "I'm sorry, my love..." he says. "What did you do?" she asks, worried. "I'm so sorry..." "What did you do?!" she exclaims, running at him, crying. He grabs her, pulling he into a hug. "It's over now..." he assures her. Mary cries in her father's arms, "What did you do?" she asks, tearfully. We see Liz run out of James' house as fast as she can, heading home, where inside, we see James lying on his kitchen floor, there is a knife jammed into his belly, he’s still alive. Barely. He attempts to stand up, his hand grasped around the knife that’s killing him, and makes a grab for the counter, he falls back down to the floor and cries out in pain before going for another attempt, this time he grabs for the phone and manages to pull it down with him when he falls a second time. His life slipping away, he frantically dials 911, tears in his eyes. James’ head soon falls back and his eyes close, he is dead, at this point, a voice is heard from the phone next to James’ body, "911, what’s your emergency?" (See "Pilot") Back in the present day, in the flaming house, we see Henry explaining the story to Rena. "There was a boy, he was on holiday, and he started dating my daughter. James Clark his name was," Henry starts, Rena's eyes widen. The man continues, "He went home when I found out about their relationship, so I used Mary to track him down. I went into his home and I stabbed him. I killed him. I saw a girl on the street, she seemed quite insane, so I put her at the scene if the crime. I made her believe she did it. My daughter was too late to stop me." Rena pauses, "You killed my best friend..." he states, "You bastard!" At this, Rena throws a punch, but Henry grabs his arm, twisting it, "I do not regret what I did! I am proud of it! I was protecting my daughter's best interests! Nevertheless... I am a sinner. I am a murderer. I have wronged," he states, letting go of Rena's arm. "Henry, what are you doing?" Rena wonders. "Take care of my daughter," he tells Rena before marching into the flames and becoming engulfed by them. Rena turns away from the horrific sight, and Henry's flaming corpse falls to the floor. Rena coughs as the fumes from the fire begin to swarm around him, more flames rise and he sees a clear path to the door. Seeing that the ceiling is about to collapse, he runs. He makes it out the door and shuts it as firemen are heard arriving. The ceiling inside is heard falling on the ground and the house becomes deformed. The firemen begin to evacuate Rena and Mary and the latter asks Rena where her father is. Rena shakes his head and Mary pauses before crying, Rena hugs his devastated girlfriend in a comforting way, stroking her hair as she sobs into his shoulder. 'Act III' At Dr. Sonya's house, the therapist goes off into the kitchen, seemingly making himself a snack. Whilst in the living room, Silvia tells Joe, "I have an idea." Quickly, Silvia shifts her weight, causing her chair to hop over to the nearby coffee table. Here, she uses her bound hands to grab a box of matches, which are sitting beside a candle. Joe watches, impressed, as we see Silvia skilfully take a match out of the box and light it, holding it to the rope around her wrist. Soon, Silvia is seen pulling her hands free and blowing out the match, before proceeding to untie her feet and stand up out of the chair. "Okay, that was pretty good..." Joe states. Silvia smiles before walking over to Joe's chair and untying his hands. Joe thanks her before untying his feet and standing up himself. Dr. Sonya walks out of the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand, but is shocked to see Joe and Silvia on their feet, causing him to drop his plate. It smashes. "What... How..." Sonya tries. "We're very clever," Joe states. Silvia coughs. "Okay, ''she is." Joe suddenly picks up his chair and prepares to use it to beat Dr. Sonya, however, the therapist cowers in fear, "Joe! Please! Remember! There was a time we were friends!" he exclaims, clearly desperate, "I helped you! I helped you get over what happened between you and your dad!" Joe lowers the chair, smiling at Brad who smiles back. However, Joe's smile soon becomes a grimace, and he exclaims, "I helped myself you crazy son of a bitch!" before whacking the chair around Dr. Sonya's head, causing the therapist to pass out. Soon, Dr. Sonya wakes up, tied up in Silvia's chair. Joe stares at him, Silvia standing next to him, "Hey there, Brad." At this, Dr. Sonya stirs, trying to escape the chair but being unable to. Joe walks into the kitchen and walks out again with a large knife in his hands; he approaches Dr. Sonya who appears scared. "Whoa, what are you doing?!" Silvia exclaims. "Killing him," Joe states, "He's gotta die." "No, no, no, he doesn't," Silvia tells him. "Silvia, he tied you-" "I know what he did!" Silvia tells him, "But killing him makes you no better and just puts you where he wanted. Locked up." "She's right, Joe," Sonya taunts. "Shut up!" Joe yells, throwing the knife to the ground. Dr. Sonya smiles. "Call the police," Joe tells Silvia, and the girl takes out her cell phone. "Wait... what?" Dr. Sonya asks. "I'm sorry, Brad..." Joe says, pulling up the chair he was previously tied to and sitting opposite his former therapist. "You were right; there was a time that I respected you very much. And I believe what you said when I confronted you... that you've never harmed a child and you never will, but Brad... People are never going to believe that you're good unless you show them." Dr. Sonya begins to tear up as Silvia dials. He looks at Joe, crying, "Thank you..." 8 Months Ago Ben, dressed in a suit, walks through the church. James' mother is putting out programs as Ben asks, "Ms Clark, I thought you could use some help?" James' mother looks at him and smiles. "My mother will be here soon too, just to give a helping hand," Ben adds. Ben and Ms Clark are sitting across from each other, folding programs. "Thank you for helping, Ben," she smiles. "My pleasure," he says. Ms Clark then takes one of the programs and folds it into the shape of a swan, "Take this." "What is it?" Ben asks. "It's an origami swam. It's a symbol of loyalty. You give it to someone you care about to show you will always care for them." Ben smiles, "Do you think you could show me to do that?" "Of course," Ms Clark says. Ms Clark begins helping Ben fold the paper as he smiles, "James always said what a great mother you were." Ms Clark begins to tear as she grasps Ben's hand tight and smiles Later, inside the church Ben, Lydia and Ms Clark are putting out programs by the benches. Ben then heads for the door as Lydia calls, "Where are you going, Benjamin?" "I'm going to wait for my friends," Ben says. Lydia nods as Ben exits the church and waits outside. Suddenly a boy strolls over to him, it's Andrew. "Friend or family?" Andrew asks. Ben looks at him and answers, "A good friend. Did you know James?" Andrew replies, "No. I'm here to start planning a funeral. My mum died the other day." Ben looks at him shocked, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Andrew nods, "Yeah, it's not easy." Ben then looks over to see Joe, Rena and Josh arrive. He waves at them and they wave back. Andrew looks over at them and then asks, "Who's the light haired one?" "His name's Josh," Ben answers. "Josh Miller?" Andrew asks, with a gaped mouth. Ben nods, he then turns and asks, "Why?" But there is no one there to answer, Andrew has disappeared. Ben then meets his friends and they walk into the church together, ready for the funeral. Flash to Rena standing in front of the church speaking. Flash to Joe speaking at the church. Flash to Josh speaking. Flash to Ben and Joe meeting. (See "Worthy of Belief") After the service the group are all standing together. "We are going to find who did this to him!" Rena says. Suddenly they are interrupted as James' mother walks over, "Ben, you forgot your swan." She hands him the origami swan as Ben smiles, "Thank you." "It was lovely what you boys said, I'm sure James was listening," Ms Clark says before walking off. The day after Nick's death, Ben is sitting across from Wiksteria Park with Emma. "Considering what has happened, I don't think you'll object to Liz and I going public with our relationship?" Ben asks. "You're damn right I object!" Emma says. "Emma, we almost died," Ben pleads. "And I'm supposed to feel sympathy for you both?" Emma says, "You will not do anything with her until I say!" Ben remarks, "I'm sorry for hurting you Emma. But I love Liz and I'm not putting her through this any longer!" Ben stands and begins walking towards the Park. "Ben, get back here!" Emma shouts after him. Ben walks straight towards Liz, standing in the park, and embraces her in his arms before kissing her. Everyone in the park turns their heads to look. Rena is seen eating breakfast with Hugo at the dinner table, Rocky is beside them. Soon, Mary emerges from the former's bedroom, "Thanks for letting me sleep here last night." "No problem," Rena says, "Come have breakfast." Mary smiles, joining Rena at the table and plating herself up. Hugo excuses himself to go to the bathroom. "Rena..." Mary starts. "Yeah?" he asks her, kindly. "I'm... sorry for never telling you I dated James," she tells him. Rena smiles, "It's okay... honestly." "Really?" Mary asks. Rena pauses before leaning in and kissing her passionately. She leans out and smiles, holding his hand. "So... where am I gonna live?" she wonders, "My house is rubble right now." "Well..." Rena starts, "We ''do have a guest bedroom, but... we could always share," he suggests. Mary smiles, kissing him again. Josh and Dean walk towards Dean's house. "I really think you and my dad are going to get on great," Dean smiles. "I'm sure we will," Josh says. They enter the house and walk to the door of the living room, where Dean's dad is sitting with his back to them. "Dad, I'm home," Dean calls, "And Josh is with me." "Oh, great," his dad replies. Josh enters the room, extending his hand, "It's great to meet you sir." Dean's dad then stands up and turns to face him. However both Josh and the dad's faces drop as they see each other - it is the Policeman from earlier. Josh stands awkward, with his hand still extended. Dean's dad remarks, "Well, I see why you wanted the condom." Flash to Rena, Mary and Hugo laughing and talking at the breakfast table. Flash to Josh standing before Dean's father, the policemen, before Dean holds his hand. Flash to Ben and Liz kissing in public. Flash to Joe at his home, there is a knock on his door and he answers it to Silvia, she greets him with a kiss. As they are about to go out together, there is another knock at the door. "Hello, residence of Joe Hadland?" the policeman asks. "Yes..." Joe states. "We just have a few questions about the arrest of Dr. Brad Sonya. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, completely routine," he assures him. "Oh, sure..." Joe states. "Do you have any ID before I take you down to the station? Just for security reasons, make sure I've got the right person," the cop wonders. "Um, sure," Joe says, pulling his driver's license out of his pocket and handing it to the cop, who looks at it, and hands it back. "And this is Silvia Mayfair, she was tied up with me," Joe tells the policeman. "Can I see your ID?" the cop wonders. "Um, sure..." Silvia says, turning around and digging through her bag. Silvia pulls a wallet out of her purse and flicks through many, many, ''many fake IDs. She slips out the one that reads "Silvia Mayfair" and hands it to the cop. He inspects it and smiles. "That's me," Silvia lies. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Flashback-Centric Episodes